The Oxygen Radicals Gordon Conference is designed to provide chemists, biologists, biochemists, cell biologists, clinicians, and other biomedical scientists with state-of-the-art knowledge on reactive oxygen species in the context of human pathophysiology. This encompasses the more traditional areas of oxidative damage and antioxidants, but also incorporates the growing importance of oxidant-mediated redox signaling through the reactions of oxidants with cellular signaling pathways. This research conference is held every two years and fifteen have been held since 1981. These meetings have proven to be extremely productive based on the large number of applicants and the strong post-meeting evaluations. The sessions for the upcoming meeting include: Redox modulation of Cardiovascular Pathology, Novel Detection Strategies for Reactive Oxygen Species, Mass spectrometry: A new view of the redox universe, Mitochondria: A redox organelle, Heme proteins and reactive nitrogen species, Redox processes in Cancer biology. The invited speakers represent current and future leaders in free radical research in pulmonary, cardiovascular disease and inflammation and toxicology. Additionally, there 13 speaker slots reserved for selected abstract presentations. A keynote lecture at the end of the conference is presented by outstanding long term investigator in the field, and past-president of the Society of Free Radical Biology and Medicine, Professor Victor Darley-Usmar. Two separate poster sessions of two days each are also scheduled. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Free radicals and oxidants have been implicated in all the major human pathologies, including cardiovascular disease, cancer and neurodegenerative disorders. The conference brings together the leading scientists in the field to share and discuss their current un-published research findings which will stimulate new endeavors and promote novel ways to improve human health.